


A Stranger In Moomin Valley

by MegaTronSackTap



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Moominvalley (Mumintroll | Moomins), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaTronSackTap/pseuds/MegaTronSackTap
Summary: As the summer is drawing to a close, with fall just on the cusp of emergence, an unexpected visitor arrives in the valley. Who is this stranger, and what mysteries will they uncover in this sleepy valley?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Stranger In Moomin Valley

It was a cool afternoon in Moomin Valley. The autumn wind had begun to blow in from the ocean, and the leaves had just barely started to change. 

Not so very deep in the forest sat a tent by the river bank. The remnants of yesterday's fire lay cold, and forgotten. The owner of this camp crouched along the water's edge watching it's rippling surface.

The fish hadn’t been biting much that day, and supper wasn't far off at all. No fish, meant no supper unfortunately. With an empty pack, and a grumbling stomach, there was little to do but to scout further downstream. 

Just then, the sound of laughter could be heard just beyond the treeline. The sounds of rustling leaves, and foot falls increasing with their approach.

"Now I wonder who that could be..." said the figure, standing from where they'd been appraising a particularly plump root.

"You'll never catch me Sniff!" All at once, a mass of white fur, and exuberant laughter burst through the brush, nearly crashing headlong into the traveler. 

Noticing just in time, the playful troll stumbled and sputtered to a clumsy halt mere inches from the river's edge. Teetering for only a moment, before setting his soft feet on the rocky banks.

"Phew, that was close." breathed the troll as he wiped a paw across his forehead. 

"Got you Moomin!" squawked a nasally, snuffling voice as it burst through the bushes tumbling straight into him.

A great splash resounded, sending water droplets scattering through the air as the two collided into the stream.

The air was still, and quiet for a beat, before a second sound rang out. Splashing, and spluttering coughs as the two bodies burst forth further down river. 

"Oh dear!" said the traveler who chased behind them. The current was only strong enough to carry them a little distance away. 

Soon the white troll trudged himself to shore, and began ringing out his tail sourly.

"Are you alright?" asked the stranger. "You took a very sudden tumble back there."

"Oh yes, I'm alright. It's Sniff who you've got to worry about." Almost as if on queue, the sound of wails and splashing could be heard further downstream. "Just stand up Sniff! It really isn't deep at all!" called the troll.

"Heeeelp!!" cried his weasley friend. He was being gently tugged along by the river as he thrashed to and fro in the waist deep water.

"Here, grab onto this!" Jogging along the water’s edge the stranger withdrew a rope from their hip, and cast it out to the creature.

The rope sailed through the air and landed straight between it's flailing arms, only to sink down into the cool waters.

"Heeelp-" The weasel's cries gurgled and bubbled as he slipped under the surface in frantic bouts of floundering.

"Oh dear." Sighed the traveler who followed along the river bank, discarding their rope on the river bank, and unfastening the umber riding cloak they'd been wearing. 

"Just hang on now!" Tossing aside their black felt cap, the stranger waded into the riverbank. Catching the desperate animal by the scruff of the neck, and pulling him kicking, and screaming to shore.

Coughs, and cries rang out by the time everyone was on dry land once again. Altogether Sopping wet on the cooling afternoon grass. 

"What were you thinking Sniff, you really ought to be more careful!" the troll called Moomin had trotted up along the bank carrying a hat, and cloak as he chastised. 

"Me?! What about you Moomin! You're the one who led me right into the river, you nearly killed me!" the little animal huffed, and crossed his arms angrily.

"Here you are, I believe this belongs to you." Moomin reached to hand off the garments to the dripping stranger.

"Yes, although I doubt they'll do me much good now." she said accepting them smoothly. She looked down over her dripping britches, and sodden shoes.

"Oh my, I suppose you're right." Moomin agreed watching as the felt hat soaked up the trailing water from her sleeves.

"Oh my indeed! Here I am nearly drowned, and you're more worried about some silly rags." Sniff huffed again, kicking his heel into the mud.

"Now Sniff, it's your own fault you fell into that river, and it was this kind stranger who pulled you out! You should be thanking her for helping you at all." Moomin gave a terse nod before flicking his drippy tail out.

"There's no need for all that. You're safe now, and there's nothing left to worry about." Squeezing out her shirt, the stranger gave a tilted glance toward the setting sun. "The sun will be setting soon, and the evening chill isn't far off. You lot had better head home now, and dry off before you catch cold."

"Yes, you're probably right about that. Will you be heading off then as well?" Moomin tilted his head to the side looking over the stranger.

"Yes, I'll need to get a fire started soon or I might just freeze tonight." She swung her heavy cloak over her shoulders, and set the hat back in it's usual place atop her head.

"Oh, do you live around here then? I don't think I've ever seen you in Moomin Valley before." Moomin followed idly as she trekked back the way they'd come, leaving soggy footprints trailing behind.

"No I wouldn't think you had. Because, I'm not from around here." 

As Moomin and the traveler walked on, the shivering creature behind them seemed to lose his sense of displeasure, in exchange for worry.

"Hey, don't leave me here all alone! it'll be dark soon you know!" Sniff pushed himself off the ground, and trailed after the others anxiously.

"If you're not from here, why have you come to the Valley?"

"Yes, have you come seeking riches, and fortune?" Sniff slid past Moomin, tottering after the stranger. "I could help you find it if you like!"

"No, nothing like that. You see, I'm a traveling witch. I go wherever the wind takes me. This time it seems the wind has taken me here, to your valley." Not far off the vague image of a tent began to emerge from the greenery.

"A witch!" The two creatures piped together in varying degrees of severity. Moomin exclaimed excitedly, as Sniff fell behind the others in sudden fear.

"Why yes. But you have nothing to fear, I'm simply a green witch. I follow the path nature weaves for me, and go wherever it leads." Coming up to the tent she knelt beside a rucksack, and began rifling through.

"Oh I see, so you're like Snufkin then?" Moomin's ears perked up as he said this.

"Moomin I don't like this one bit! If you want to hang around and play with witches in the woods then that's fine, but I'm going home!" Sniff said matter-of-factly before skulking off into the woods from whence they'd come.

"You don't have to be so rude Sniff!" Moomin called after him, all the while staying behind at the camp.

"Sorry about all that. Sniff is easily frightened sometimes. I'm sure he didn't mean any offence." Moomin held his damp tail in his paws and watched as the stranger pulled out a worn rag from her pack.

"There's no need to apologise. A little fear can be good for us. It keeps you safe from dangers. Speaking of which.." She gestured her chin towards him as she pat down her arms with the cloth. "You really ought to head on home as well. The sun is all but gone from the sky, and the cold is sweeping through the valley."

"But what about you? Won't you be cold out here in those wet clothes? I'm sure my mama wouldn't mind drying them for you!" He chirped up, and padded over in excitement at the idea of a new guest.

"I'm not sure about that... Perhaps your friend there was right. It can be dangerous talking to strangers after all. What would your parents think if you brought home a vagrant witch?" She smiled a humorous smile as she set about ringing out her pant legs.

"Oh I'm sure they'd love that! Papa would love to hear all about your journey to our valley, and I'm sure mama will have something very tasty for you to eat as well!" Moomin practically spun on his heel, and grabbed her by the hand. "Oh you will come meet them won't you?"

"Ah..." Just then, before she had the chance to protest any further, a terrible rumbling shook itself from her aching stomach, and filled the cold air between them. "Well perhaps just for dinner..." 

"Fantastic! We'll leave at once then, you'll be warm, and dry in no time. You'll see!" Moomin tugged her to her feet, and she lurched forward awkwardly.

"Alright, alright. If that's really what you want I'll go. But I'll have to break camp for the night. I'm afraid I can't just leave things like this." She gestured to the tent, and cooking pots set by the abandoned fire pit.

"Then I'll help you, and we'll be on our way!" Moomin nodded briskly as he began quickly gathering up cookware, and strewing the stones that had made up the pit.

"As you like it." She agreed reluctantly as she began to disassemble her tent.

The two set to work breaking down, and packing up her gear before setting off into the darkening woods.

All the way to Moomin house the air was filled with chatter about the valley and it's stories. Adventures shared with friends, and tales of strange happenings around the area. Not that the traveler had minded too much. It had been a good while since she'd carried a conversation, and it was much easier to simply listen, and follow along.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for your interest in this work! I've been sitting on this idea for a while, but thought I might as well share it here. I hope to update this story again soon, so if you enjoyed this first chapter, keep an eye out for the next release. We'll discover together the path this story chooses to take!


End file.
